(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concept presented herein generally is concerned with devices and methods of protecting travelers from exposure to potentially harmful substances on passenger seats. The disclosed sanitized protective seat cover kit is designed to provide such protection and also serve as a means of disinfecting the seat cover itself after use on a passenger seat.
Unfortunately, residue, germs, head lice, and bacteria originating from the previous user of a passenger seat can all be deposited onto the seat. These substances are easily transferred to the next person who sits in the seat. Because of this, passenger seats installed on the various modes of public transportation vehicles can be a breeding ground for germs and bacteria that cause colds, flu and other infectious diseases.
It may be discomforting to recall the potential consequences which can result from relaxing in the confines of a passenger seat. However this common event can result in a significant amount of germs and bacteria being transferred onto the head, neck, arms, and hands of a user. There is a need for a consumer product that would protect travelers from exposure to potentially harmful substances on passenger seats. The present protective seat cover kit is intended to provide such protection and also serve as a means of disinfecting the seat cover after use on a passenger seat.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The following references have some related similarities, either in function or construction, to the inventive concept:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,771 (Sep. 27, 2005) Disclosed is a portable seat cover to cover the back of a variety of seats has drawstrings on its side to adjust to a variety of seat backs, a head rest that is stowable when there are no headrest to cover, and a built-in pouch into which can be folded the portable seat cover.
US Published Patent Application #2007/0210629 (Sep. 13, 2007; The invention is a novel fitted sheet for a plane or train seat comprising a cotton hood section for attachment to the top of the seat; a main cotton body section affixed to the hood section for covering the seat; a means for attaching the sheet to the bottom of the seat; nd a carrying bag to store the sheet.
WO 2008027810 (Mar. 6, 2008) This disclosure provides a cover that can be removably applied to an infant or children's car seat. The seat cover is integral with a carry pouch that the car cover can be folded into and stored in when not in use. When the cover is thus stored in the pouch, it takes on the shape and feel of a cushion and can be used as such. The waterproof pouch can also facilitates the handling of a soiled seat cover.
US Published Patent Application #2009/0140562 (Jun. 4, 2009) A combined deodorizing and air freshening vehicle seat cushion for removing odors and releasing a pleasant aroma in a vehicle may include primary bodies oriented in a side-by-side configuration. The primary bodies may include a predetermined quantity of a deodorizing agent contained within an internal cavity of the primary bodies for filtering and deodorizing the airborne odor in the ambient air. Pairs of flaps may automatically pivot between closed and tensioned open positions when an external force is exerted onto the seat cover such that air may be laterally forced out of the primary bodies, through the flaps, and into the auxiliary bodies to be impregnated with pleasant aromas. Thereafter, the freshened air may be released into the vehicle through outlet ports of the auxiliary bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,066 (Apr. 13, 2010) Disclosed is a single-use disposable sanitary cover which temporarily houses a section of a seat and mitigates virus and germ contact on a person's body. The disposable sanitary cover includes a flexible elongated sleeve having an outer shell, an interior cavity and an elongated slit forming a rim equipped with a stabilizing means integrally associated therewith. The stabilizing means is preferably an elastic band or segment that engages with the rear of the back support and seat areas of the chair to secure the elongated sleeve in place. The seat area and/or back support area of the chair is received through the elongated slit and is housed within the elongated sleeve in order to mitigate contact between the chair surface and a person's body.
US Published Patent Application #20120074745 (Mar. 29, 2012); The invention relates to a folding chair cover comprised of first and second sheets of non-woven fabric attached together along strategically sized and shaped respective edges thereof. The non-woven sheets are cut from bolts of non-woven fabric in such a manner as to effectively use the least amount of non-woven material in the creation of the covers.
US Published Patent Application #2012/0193958 (Aug. 2, 2012) A travel cocoon wrap is a specially designed protective covering configured specifically to be applied over the headrests of public seats, thus protecting the user from any harmful debris deposited onto the seats by other users. The travel cocoon wrap is manufactured of ultrasoft and lightweight fleece material and is comprised of a fitted, rectangular shaped sheath designed to slide over the headrest, encompassing the front of the headrest completely, while the base of the unit extends down the seat's backrest.
US Published Patent Application #2013/0299382 (Nov. 14, 2013); The invention is a germ/barrier travel kit sized, shaped and configured to carry articles necessary for germ prevention and sterilization. In one embodiment, the germ/barrier travel kit consists of a bag/container including but not limited to: toilet seat cover, face mask, gloves, head rest cover and hygiene/disinfecting wipes. However, the germ/barrier travel kit may also be configured to carry additional wipes or barriers. The germ/barrier travel kit is configured to permit ready and easy access to articles needed by travelers to defend against germs and preventing disease transmission.